


Puppet strings

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Mastermind!Leon, also really lowkey kuzuleon maybe??? ahh???, i have awhole thing planned out for this lmao, talentswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a little push to break someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet strings

**Author's Note:**

> Made for DR fanmonth!! Go check it out, it's rad.
> 
> This weeks prompt was genderbend/talentswap so I chose to do this. Sue me.
> 
> [DR fanmonth blog is here!](http://danganronpamonth.tumblr.com)

The fashionista had been waiting for this day for a long time. 

As he heard the door open he turned, running a hand through long red hair, fingers gliding through the locks to push them to the side of his face. Pierced lips curled into a smile as he watched the programmer enter the room, fixing his bow tie before making his way over.   
"What do you want, Kuwata?"   
"Awwww, Kuzu-chan, don't be like that! So cold and calculated… so unbecoming of you-"   
"I said. What do you want. I'm busy."   
Leon paused and blinking in feigned surprise. He knew why he was being this way. Since the murder of his sister, he'd closed off entirely. But he was going to fix that. "…I can help you."   
"With what? You know jack shit about programming, how could you possibly-"   
"No, no, you misunderstand! I can help you… avenge Natsuki."   
"…!" Kuzuryuu visibly stiffened at that sentence, eyes wide as he looked up, gaze locking with the fashionistas. The offer was tempting. Very tempting. "…How?"   
"In the fashion business, industrial espionage isn't uncommon. People sabotaging other companies, hell, even other models in the same company. And it carries on going. It never stops."   
"Get to the point, already."   
"Oh hush. I'm getting there." Leon frowned slightly at the impatience, before continuing. "It carried in because of the belief in 'an eye for an eye'. You sabotage me, I sabotage you. …You kill my sister, my sister kills you."   
"…?! Are you saying…?"   
"I've already told Pekoyama my plan and she already has agreed to help, despite having no knowledge in the field of murder. Though, playing video games can help a little bit, I suppose-"   
"She agreed?!"   
"Yep! …She's worried about ya. The closest thing she has to family is closed off. She needs ya." Feigning a frown as if close to tears, Leon slowly moved his hand to move to Kuzuryuu's shoulder. "…I need ya."   
"…"   
"…Is that a yes then, Kuzu-chan?"   
Silence for a long time. Gold eyes not meeting blue for a long drawn out few seconds, before the programmed sighed and looked up, gritting his teeth. 

"…Fine. Tell me your plan."


End file.
